starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jedi/Légendes
Un Jedi était un membre de l'Ordre Jedi, qui étudiait, servait et utilisait l'énergie mystique appelée la Force ; généralement, le Côté Lumineux de la Force. L'arme du Jedi était le sabre laser, sorte d'épée dont la lame était faite d'énergie. Le Jedi se battait pour que règne la paix et la justice dans la République Galactique, souvent contre ses ennemis mortels, les Sith et Jedi Noirs, qui étudiaient le Côté Obscur de la Force. L'Ordre Jedi fut pratiquement détruit à trois reprises : une par l'Empire Sith de Dark Revan, une seconde fois par le Triumvirat Sith de Dark Nihilus, puis enfin 4 000 ans après, lors de la Grande Purge Jedi de Dark Sidious. Malgré tout l'Ordre fut perpétué en grande partie grâce aux efforts de Luke Skywalker, qui fonda le Nouvel Ordre Jedi pour défendre la Nouvelle République et son successeur, l'Alliance Galactique. Histoire 200px|thumb|left|[[Yoda/Légendes|Yoda, l'un des Jedi les plus puissants et renommés dans l'histoire galactique.]] Originellement formé à partir d'un groupe d'études philosophiques situé sur la planète Tython, les Jedi devinrent les gardiens de la paix et de la justice au sein de la galaxie. En tant que détenteurs mystiques de la Force, et avec leur arme unique, le sabre laser, leurs pouvoirs inspirèrent tous les citoyens de la galaxie. Le comportement calme et réfléchi des Jedi fit d'eux les négociateurs idéals en temps de conflit ou de dispute. Cependant, malgré toute cette puissance, les Jedi restèrent toujours peu nombreux. Souvent assaillis de menaces en temps de doute et de confusion, des courants maléfiques secrets cherchèrent toujours à renverser leur ordre de tout temps, les plus notables étant les Sith. Ces guerriers sombres étaient l'antithèse des Jedi, leurs ennemis jurés, et leur confrontation entraîna plusieurs guerres d'ampleur galactiques. En tant de crises, les Sith pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs du Côté Obscur pour diminuer les pouvoirs des Jedi, et les empêcher de voir le futur. La voie Jedi était faite de sagesse et de patience, soutenue par une action rapide et décisive quand nécessaire. Cependant, le Conseil Jedi fit preuve par moment d'une incapacité à se décider, comme durant les Guerres mandaloriennes, préférant s'adapter aux événements et agir sur le long terme. Cette inaction poussa Revan à se battre, et provoqua la Guerre Civile des Jedi. Durant ce conflit, la ligne entre les Jedi et les Sith devint floue pour le reste de la galaxie, et chaque camp fut blâmé pour la destruction de mondes tels que Katarr, Telos IV et Taris. Grâce à un plan complexe et une adaptabilité éblouissante, un maître Sith, le sénateur Palpatine de Naboo, atteignit le rang de Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique, déclencha la Guerre des Clones et mina secrètement l'Ordre Jedi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse, en un seul assaut magistral, le détruire et se déclarer Empereur du nouvel Empereur. Cependant, même cette catastrophe échoua à éradiquer complètement les Jedi, et en une génération, ils revinrent une fois encore protéger et encourager la galaxie grâce à leur sagesse à travers le Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Ils continuèrent à servir durant les horreurs de la guerre Yuuzhan Vong, la chute de la Nouvelle République et la mise en place de l'Alliance Galactique. La voie du Jedi Devenir un Jedi requérait un profond engagement et un esprit astucieux ; la vie d'un Jedi était faite de sacrifice. Pour éviter les transgressions, suite à la bataille de Ruusan, ceux qui montrèrent une aptitude à la Force étaient pris directement à la naissance, ou peu après, pour être entraînés dans le Temple Jedi sur Coruscant ou dans de plus petites enclaves Jedi en tant que Padawans. Dés le début de leur entraînement, le Jedi devait adhérer à un code strict, qui incluait des concepts tels que la patience, la rationalité, ou la bienveillance. Les émotions telles que la haine, la colère ou la peur étaient considérées comme destructives et conduisant au Côté Obscur de la Force. Elles étaient donc bannies de l'enseignement Jedi. Entraînement thumb|right|250px|Les Padawans vont généralement en mission avec leurs maîtres Jedi pour apprendre de leurs expériences. Les personnes entraînées pour devenir Jedi étaient appelées initiés Jedi et réparties en « clans » puis éduquées par un maître Jedi vénérable et expérimenté, qui leur enseignait la voie des Jedi et les pouvoirs de la Force. Après la Reformation Ruusan, il devint obligatoire que les apprentis Jedi fussent des enfants. Après l'établissement de l'académie Jedi de Yavin 4, les initiés Jedi, qui n'étaient déjà plus des enfants, furent entraînés en premiers par le maître Jedi Luke Skywalker, puis par d'autres maîtres. Quand le Nouvel Ordre Jedi se développa, les initiés furent à nouveau entraînés en clans dés l'enfance. Quand un étudiant comprenait la voie des Jedi de manière satisfaisante, il était généralement pris en charge par un autre Jedi qui l'instruisait individuellement pour compléter sa formation. Les maîtres emmenaient généralement leurs Padawans en mission, puis les envoyaient en missions en solo, pour leur permettre d'apprendre par la pratique. Tous les étudiants ne devenaient pas Padawans sous la tutelle d'un maître ou d'un chevalier Jedi. Sous la République Galactique, il était commun que les apprentis qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés par un maître à l'âge de 13 ans rejoignent l'une des divisions du Corps de Service Jedi. Ce fut le sort du jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi, jusqu'aux événements de Bandomeer qui poussèrent Qui-Gon Jinn à le prendre comme Padawan. Vie des Jedi Le Code Jedi encadrait le comportement d'un Jedi afin de maintenir une discipline, un sens des responsabilités et une volonté d'aider les autres. Les Jedi surmontent les émotions et le matérialisme. Ils honorent la vie, la loi, l'Ordre lui-même et la relation maître-étudiant. Ils aident et défendent le faible. La compassion est encouragée. Les règles incluent des notions telles que la compréhension du Côté Obscur et lumineux de chaque chose, apprendre à voir précisément, ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui n'est pas évident et exercer l'attention, même dans des situations banales. Par-dessus tout, les Jedi respectent leur devoir envers la République Galactique et embrassent la Force. Avant la Reformation Ruusan, les Jedi étaient typiquement plus libres d'action, alors que l'Ordre était moins organisé et donnait une grande liberté à ses chevaliers et maîtres. Par la suite, l'Ordre fut régulé centralement par le Haut Conseil Jedi. thumb|left|250px|Le Temple Jedi, la base traditionnelle de l'Ordre. Les premiers Jedi utilisaient des boucliers et des armures pour se protéger, et maniaient des pistolets blasters autant que des sabres laser au combat. Par la suite, le sabre laser devenant une arme moins encombrante, sans pack d'énergie externe, les Jedi choisirent de les utiliser comme unique objet de défense et d'attaque, tout en le considérant davantage comme un outil que comme une arme. Il remplissait ainsi la symbolique et le pragmatisme du Jedi : il identifiait son porteur, possédait un fort impact visuel, et permettait facilement de désarmer et de pacifier un agresseur sans le tuer ce qui en faisait pour beaucoup une arme « propre, » bien plus que le blaster qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi considérait comme aléatoire, maladroit et barbare. Avant l'ère de la Réforme, les Jedi n'avaient pas de vêtements officiels. Ils s'habillaient comme ils le souhaitaient, même si les robes traditionnelles étaient les favorites de la plupart des maîtres. Cette tenue incluait une tunique, un manteau, et parfois un tabard ; souvent dans des tons de blanc et marron, avec du gris pour la tunique. Le côté gauche de la robe était toujours tourné sur le côté droit du torse. Après la Réforme, ces robes devinrent le vêtement typique des Jedi, même au combat. Ils portaient aussi des pantalons, une ceinture utilitaire en cuir où ils stockaient des outils spécialisés pour leurs missions, et des bottes en cuir. Les couleurs Jedi, qui montraient une harmonie avec la Force, formaient un contraste avec les Sith, habillés principalement en noir. En accord avec leur philosophie anti-matérialiste, les vêtements devinrent pratiquement jetables. En fait, la possession étant interdite, au même titre que l'attachement, la plupart des Jedi vécurent dans le dénuement matériel, les infrastructures de l'Ordre et le support de la République leur assurant la nourriture, les vêtements et le logement. Peu avant la Grande Guerre des Sith, les Jedi durent renoncer à tout attachement, considérant que cela pouvait mener au Côté Obscur. Le mariage leur était donc interdit. Reess Kairn tomba ainsi amoureux, violant le Code. Après avoir trouvé sa bien-aimée avec un autre homme, il les tua tous les deux dans sa rage et sombra au Côté Obscur de la Force. Anakin Skywalker devint une preuve de cette circonspection envers l'attachement, sa peur de perdre sa femme, Padmé Amidala, l'ayant mené au Côté Obscur et causé la chute des Jedi ; mais son amour pour son fils, Luke Skywalker, le ramena plus tard vers la lumière. Même si les Jedi ne font pas vœux de chasteté, beaucoup étaient abstinents ou au moins célibataires, le sexe étant considéré comme un acte non nécessaire. Un cas au moins d'arrangement était connu : Ki-Adi-Mundi, à cause du faible taux de natalité des Céréens, eut le droit d'avoir un mariage polygame, et engendra sept filles. Ranik Solusar fut réprimandé par le Conseil pour son mariage et sa paternité, mais ne fut pas expulsé de l'Ordre. Malgré cette limitation, plusieurs Jedi eurent des relations clandestines, certains avec des non-Jedi tels que Anakin Skywalker et Padmé Amidala, Quinlan Vos et Khaleen Hentze, Nejaa Halcyon et Scerra Halcyon, et Etain Tur-Mukan et le commando clone Darman Skirata ; d'autres eurent des relations entre Jedi, tels que Kit Fisto et Aayla Secura, Qui-Gon Jinn et Tahl, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Siri Tachi, ou Tholme et T'ra Saa. Certaines furent même développées entre Padawans, comme Mak Lotor et Kass Tod, qui moururent ensemble, Tod disant qu'il n'y avait que la Force, la mort et l'amour. La plupart de ces relations n'aboutirent pas à des mésaventures. Au contraire, Revan se lia à Bastila Shan, qui trouva la rédemption à travers lui après sa chute du Côté Obscur. D'autres défièrent ouvertement le Haut Conseil Jedi sur ce sujet. Cela mena à un conflit avec Jolee Bindo et sa femme, Nayama Bindo, durant la Grande Guerre des Sith. Bindo entraîna sa femme, mais elle sombra du Côté Obscur. Jolee ne fut pas banni de l'Ordre, mais au contraire fut promu chevalier Jedi. Il perdit foi dans la sagesse du Conseil, et quitta l'Ordre Jedi. 200px|thumb|right|Luke Skywalker et des membres du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Jusqu'à la Grande Guerre des Sith, certains Jedi se mariaient et étaient connus pour avoir une famille. Il y avait même des cas de familles entières de Jedi, telles que la famille d'Andur Sunrider. Les enfants de familles Jedi étaient souvent sensibles à la Force. Plus tard, de telles familles continuèrent à exister, même si la perpétuation de la lignée passait par les membres de la famille non Jedi. On peut notamment citer comme familles célèbres la famille Koon et la famille Diath. Cependant, certains Jedi avaient le droit de se marier, pas comme une autorisation exceptionnelle, mais comme une situation normale. De nombreux Jedi Corelliens comme Keiran Halcyon sous l'Ancienne République et Corran Horn sous la Nouvelle République furent autorisés à se marier et à élever des enfants sans répercussions. On ne sait pas si c'était un accord entre les Jedi et le gouvernement planétaire (Corellia étant connu pour sa culture centrée sur la famille), ou si c'était un choix purement personnel ne respectant pas le Code Jedi, sauf dans le cas de Nejaa Halcyon, qui se maria secrètement sans l'approbation du Conseil. Les Jedi Corelliens possédaient plusieurs autres différences notables concernant la tradition et la voie Jedi, tels que leurs vêtements et une répugnance à accepter des missions en dehors de leur système d'origine. À l'époque du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, l'interdiction du mariage avait été abandonnée. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre ayant des époux et épouses et des enfants, y compris le Grand Maître de l'Ordre lui-même, dont la femme était un autre maître Jedi. La voie des Jedi était généralement adoptée pour toute la vie, un Jedi restant généralement pour toujours dans l'Ordre, apprenant toujours plus sur la Force et suivant la volonté du Conseil Jedi. Jusqu'au début de la Guerre des Clones, il se disait que seulement vingt Jedi (au rang de maître ou plus élevé) avaient quitté l'Ordre ; les plus connus étaient le comte Dooku et le maître Jedi Phanius. On les appelait généralement les Vingt Égarés, ou simplement "Les Égarés". La Force Les Jedi étaient unis par leur étude de la Force : un champ énergie émanant de chaque être vivant. La Force était transmise par des bactéries présentes le système sanguin, les midi-chloriens. Ils étaient présents dans toute chose vivante et communiquaient par la Force. Les Jedi cherchaient à comprendre celle-ci pour utiliser son pouvoir afin de protéger et aider les peuples qu'ils servaient. Ils croyaient que la Force pouvait être exploitée à travers une étude précautionneuse et la contemplation au bénéfice de son utilisateur et de l'univers autour de lui. Étudiant le Côté Lumineux de la Force, les Jedi encourageaient leurs membres à ne l'utiliser que pour soigner et protéger, jamais dans la haine ou la peur. Cependant, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre Jedi furent en désaccord avec cette doctrine à travers l'histoire, pensant que le Côté Obscur de la Force était préférable, car il offrait son pouvoir plus facilement et rapidement, tandis que le Côté Lumineux requérait de patience et efforts. Cela amena à la formation des Sith, les ennemis historiques des Jedi. left|thumb|250px|Obi-Wan Kenobi, un maître de la [[persuasion de Force.]] Les Jedi passaient leur vie à essayer de comprendre et renforcer leur connexion, leur unicité avec la Force pour leur permettre de la manipuler comme une extension d'eux-mêmes, contrairement aux Sith qui exerçaient leur domination sur la Force. Cette connexion était améliorée par un entraînement rigoureux et de la méditation pour atteindre un état d'harmonie mentale, physique, émotionnelle et spirituelle, sorte de paix intérieure. Si ce chemin requérait une grande discipline et pouvait allonger la vie d'un Jedi, la plupart n'atteignirent jamais leur vrai potentiel. Des tentatives infructueuses pour l'atteindre pouvaient frustrer le Jedi, diminuant sa connexion et augmentant encore sa frustration. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle les Sith se considéraient meilleurs que les Jedi, car ils étaient entraînés à utiliser le Côté Obscur avec un maximum d'efficacité et de puissance, tandis que peu de Jedi atteignaient les limites du Côté Lumineux, et encore moins s'en servaient. Le Côté Obscur, plus facile et rapide, était une véritable tentation pour de nombreux Jedi. La poursuite du Côté Obscur, cependant, était une quête destructrice, et de nombreux Jedi qui essayèrent cette voie éprouvèrent les plus grandes difficultés à revenir vers la lumière. Si certains purent trouver la rédemption, beaucoup devinrent des Jedi Noirs, d'autres des membres de l'Ordre Sith. De plus, le voile du Côté Obscur pouvait diminuer les habilités des Jedi, réduisant fortement leur sagacité. Pour ces raisons, la pratique du Côté Obscur était strictement prohibée par le Conseil Jedi. Cependant, les Jedi essayaient toujours de sauver ceux tombés du Côté Obscur ; le meurtre n'était que la dernière option. Cette qualité était autant une force qu'une faiblesse de l'Ordre. Le sabre laser thumb|right|250px|Un Jedi tenant un sabre laser. L'arme traditionnelle du Jedi était le sabre laser qui, dans les mains d'un utilisateur expérimenté, pouvait être mortel au combat, même contre des adversaires avec des armes de longue portée. Pour atteindre ce niveau d'aptitude, cependant, il fallait une grande concentration et un long entraînement. Les étudiants s'entraînaient au combat au sabre laser avec une sphère d'entraînement Marksman-H, et les enfants utilisaient des sabres laser d'entraînement. Ils s'affrontaient également des duels afin de tester leurs compétences. thumb|left|250px|Anakin Skywalker assemble son premier sabre laser dans les grottes d'Ilum. Tout le poids étant situé dans la poignée, le sabre laser était une arme difficile à manier. Le Jedi devait lui porter une grande attention pour bien l'utiliser, favorisant sa connexion avec la Force. L'assemblage des composants internes du sabre laser et le chargement initial de la cellule d'énergie nécessitant une certaine maîtrise de la Force, l'entraînement des Padawans incluait la construction d'un sabre laser, utilisant un cristal unique (tel que ceux trouvés sur la planète de glace Ilum), qui concentrait l'énergie, créant la lame du sabre. À l'époque de la Guerre Civile des Jedi, de nombreux Jedi Céréens utilisèrent des cristaux spéciaux, les Kashas, comme outil de méditation ; en incorporant de tels cristaux dans leurs entraînements, ils aidaient à faire le vide dans l'esprit du porteur, même dans un combat intense. De plus, c'était une épreuve de trouver les composants du sabre laser. La méditation dans les caves à cristaux sur des planètes comme Ilum ou Dantooine produisaient souvent des images dans l'esprit des Jedi concernant leur sabre laser. Sa construction était considérée comme une étape dans la voie qui menait au rang de chevalier Jedi, c'est donc un symbole fort. Sous l'Ancienne République, il était courant pour un maître Jedi d'offrir son sabre laser à son meilleur étudiant. L'apprentie Jedi Nomi Sunrider obtint ainsi l'arme de maître Thon en l'honneur du grand potentiel qu'il sentit en elle. Même si l'apprenti était bien évidemment reconnaissant d'un tel honneur, le maître insistait toujours sur la nécessité de savoir construire un sabre laser, demandant souvent que l'apprenti construise son propre sabre. Les Trois Piliers du Jedi La force du Code Jedi et l'organisation de l'Ordre reposent sur les trois principes de base : la Force, la connaissance, et l'autodiscipline. Le statuaire à l'entrée principale du Temple Jedi sur Coruscant illustre ces trois piliers. Au centre de la vie du Jedi, le Temple Jedi de Coruscant thumb|right|250px|Couloir principal des Archives Jedi. Le premier pilier était la Force, la constante entre toute chose. Donnant un but à la Force, le maître Sabla-Mandibu décrivait les Jedi comme "nageant dans la Force à chaque moment ; la respirant, la goûtant, naviguant à travers ses courants vers notre destinée." Une symbiose entre les midichloriens et les espèces intelligentes était la clé nécessaire pour être capable de sentir la Force, mais cette nécessité biologique n'était pas le centre d'intérêt principal pour les Jedi. À la place, les Jedi contemplaient la volonté de la Force et la différence entre deux de ses aspects : la Force Unifiée et la Force Vivante. Le pilier de la Connaissance dictait que le rôle du Jedi dans la galaxie ne pouvait être rempli sans une étude intense et une sagesse accumulée. Pour aider à atteindre cette science, le Temple était équipé d'archives. En plus des archives et d'une bibliothèque, le Temple contenait de nombreux abris à holocrons. Un individu était incapable d'apprendre une telle masse de connaissances, mais le bibliothécaire en chef insistait pour dire que ça ne faisait pas de mal d'essayer. Enfin, le pilier de l'autodiscipline était le dernier et troisième pilier. Des cours de combat et des entraînements physiques n'étaient pratiqués qu'une fois les deux premiers piliers maîtrisés. Une fois prêt à étudier l'art de l'autodiscipline, les élèves étaient souvent désappointés d'apprendre qu'ils ne voyaient pas commencer un entraînement intense au sabre laser, mais qu'ils étaient plutôt encouragés à se mettre à des formes de méditation plus strictes. C'était seulement après avoir appris à se maîtriser soi-même que l'initié pouvait prendre un sabre laser pour la première fois. Rangs Jedi Durant l'instruction des membres sur le chemin du Code Jedi et de la Force, chaque membre progresse à travers quatre rangs. Hiérarchie 250px|thumb|right|Des Initiés Jedi. *Initié Jedi'' – membres les plus récents de l'Ordre, ces personnes sensibles à la Force avaient le rang d'initié et commençait leur entraînement commun au sein de clan. Après la bataille de Ruusan, ils étaient recrutés sur des mondes dans toute la galaxie où des tests sanguins étaient requis dés la naissance. Les initiés étaient pris à leur famille et amenés à l'académie Jedi pour débuter leur entraînement. Avant cette bataille, ces tests étaient moins systématiques et il arrivait que des apprentis commencent une formation à l'âge adulte. thumb|120px|right|Ki-Adi-Mundi en compagnie des Padawans Anakin Skywalker et A'Sharad Hett. *''Padawan Jedi'' – Après avoir été sélectionnés pour être sous la tutelle d'un unique chevalier ou maître Jedi, les initiés obtenaient le titre de Padawan. Éligibles à ce rang suite à la réalisation des épreuves des Initiés, les Padawans étaient choisis à l'adolescence et complétaient leur entraînement hors de l'académie. Par tradition, les Padawans d'une espèce possédant des cheveux portaient une longue tresse de cheveux derrière leur oreille ; les Padawans sans cheveux étaient encouragés à porter des bijoux, un tatouage ou une modification corporelle similaire. Un chevalier ou un maître Jedi ne pouvait avoir qu'un apprenti à la fois après la Grande Guerre Sith, et le Padawan devait atteindre le rang de chevalier avant de pouvoir en former un. Cette règle pouvait être révoquée sur décision de l'Ordre s'il voyait ses effectifs trop baisser. Si un initié échouait trop de fois aux épreuves ou ne trouvait pas de maître, le Conseil de la Réconciliation le plaçait dans le Corps de Service Jedi. Selon les talents de l'étudiant, il pouvait rejoindre le Corps Agricole, le Corps Médical, le Corps d'Éducation ou le Corps d'Exploration. Si cela ne convenait pas à l'étudiant, il pouvait choisir de quitter l'Ordre. *''Chevalier Jedi'' – Après une certaine période, généralement une décennie, d'entraînement en tête à tête avec un maître, un Padawan discipliné était éligible aux épreuves Jedi. Après avoir complété tous les tests, la tresse de l'apprenti était coupée par le Haut Conseil et il commençait sa vie de chevalier. Il n'était plus attaché à un maître, pouvait accepter des missions du Conseil, poursuivre un entraînement spécialisé dans l'une des trois branches de la chevalerie, ou prendre leur propre Padawan. *''Maître Jedi'' – Un chevalier qui montrait une grande compréhension de la Force et était parvenu à entraîner au moins un Padawan pour le faire atteindre le rang de chevalier Jedi était élevé au rang de maître Jedi par le Haut Conseil. S'autoproclamer maître était mal vu et rare dans les derniers jours de l'Ordre. Parmi les maîtres de l'Ordre, seule une partie pouvait faire partie du Conseil Jedi. Constitué uniquement des maîtres les plus sages et expérimentes, le Conseil de l'Ordre avait différents niveaux d'adhésion, assurant l'expression de différentes opinions et perspectives. Le Conseil était constitué de douze maîtres, cinq à vie, quatre pour une longue période et trois pour une courte période. Le leader élu du Haut Conseil était le Maître de l'Ordre ; ce maître était également souvent le Grand Maître, leader reconnu de l'Ordre tout entier. Spécialisation Quand un padawan devient chevalier, il peut choisir d’entamer l’une des trois branches de l’entraînement Jedi. Selon ses préférences et talents personnels, il peut avoir l’opportunité de rejoindre les rangs des Jedi Gardiens, Jedi Consulaires ou Jedi Sentinelles. En plus de cette spécialisation, le Haut Conseil peut demander aux membres de l’Ordre d’assurer des rangs militaires pour défendre la République. Jedi Gardien thumb|right|200px|Anakin Skywalker était un Jedi Gardien. Les chevaliers préférant agir physiquement contre le Côté Obscur de la Force et les autres menaces pesant contre la République Galactique pouvait obtenir le titre de Gardien. Brandissant leur sabre laser fièrement, ils se consacraient leurs entraînements au combat (au sabre ou à mains nues) et aux compétences athlétiques. Les compétences de la Force étudiées par les gardiens était généralement celles permettant de mettre rapidement hors d’état de nuire un opposant, améliorant leur agilité ou leur endurance. Les meilleurs maîtres de cette spécialisation étaient les maîtres guerriers. *''As Jedi'' – Les membres du Corps des chasseurs stellaires Jedi étaient connus sous le nom d’As et étaient spécialisés dans le pilotage de chasseurs qu'ils considéraient comme une extension d’eux-mêmes, combinant des compétences de pilotage avec la maîtrise de la Force. *''Instructeur de sabre laser'' – Installés dans les académies Jedi, ces individus étaient des maîtres habitués des combats, déterminés à transmettre leur expérience aux jeunes étudiants de l'Ordre. Le plus haut rang d'instructeur donné par le Haut Conseil est celui de maître de batailles, chargé de sélectionner les futurs instructeurs. *''Jedi gardien de la paix'' – Ces Jedi souhaitaient avoir un rôle de gardiens de la paix. Ils étaient stationnés sur une planète ou dans un secteur parmi les agences de sécurité où ils travaillent avec la police spéciale de la zone. Aidant à calmer les émeutes et à capturer les terroristes, la force de sécurité du Temple était constituée de gardiens de la paix. Dans cette catégorie, un Jedi pouvait être entraîné pour obtenir le rang de Maître de la Porte, sniper ou brute. *''Maître d'armes Jedi'' – un maître Jedi qui maîtrisait une arme exotique était considéré comme un maître d’armes. Celui-ci était parmi les meilleurs combattants physiques de l’Ordre. Jedi consulaire right|thumb|200px|La guérisseuse Jedi [[Barriss Offee durant la Guerre des Clones.]] Se concentrant non pas sur la force physique, mais sur la maîtrise de la Force et l’affutage des compétences mentales, le chevalier Jedi qui devenait un consulaire travaillait avec le Corps Diplomatique de la République et les installations médicales. Supervisés par le Conseil de la Réconciliation, les consulaires avaient pour vocation d'être des soigneurs, prophètes et chercheurs, portant un sabre uniquement pour la défense. Les maîtres les plus studieux de cette branche étaient les maîtres sages. *''Jedi Ambassadeur'' – Représentant de la République sur chaque nouveau monde découvert, l'ambassadeur Jedi œuvrait avec les bureaucrates pour accueillir les nouveaux gouvernements et les aider à rejoindre la République. Certains ambassadeurs étaient désignés comme conseillers de certains sénateurs ou même du Chancelier Suprême sur requête. *''Jedi Diplomate'' – Toujours présent en cas de disputes, le diplomate Jedi, avec le soutien du Sénat et de l'Ordre Jedi, avait l’autorité nécessaire pour négocier un compromis ou un traité lors de négociations tendues. Il est souvent appelé comme diplomate impartial. C’est possiblement dû à la tradition de l’Ordre de détachement de la société séculaire et aux intuitions guidées par la Force. Ils servaient de modérateurs et de négociateurs durant les disputes, et leurs jugements étaient reconnus comme justes et immuables. Quand ils agissaient en tant que diplomates, les Jedi faisaient tout leur possible pour être impartiaux et justes. L’héritage de cette tradition était tel que des années après la purge Jedi et les fausses accusations de Palpatine sur la corruption de l’Ordre Jedi, la légende de l’impartialité Jedi survivait toujours dans les mémoires de certains secteurs de la société galactique. Certaines espèces qui respectaient les Jedi, telles que les Barabels, gardaient l’habitude de demander le jugement impartial d’un Jedi même pour les plus petites disputes. *''Guérisseur Jedi'' – Certains Jedi se concentraient sur des aspects humanitaires, manipulant la Force Vivante pour maîtriser l’art de la guérison de Force. Menés par le Cercle des Guérisseurs Jedi et se trouvant dans le Hall des Guérisons du Temple de Coruscant, les guérisseurs étaient aussi déployés pour servir à bord de frégate de classe MedStar et, occasionnellement, dans l'Unité Mobile Chirurgicale Républicaine, surnommée Rimsoos. *''Gardien du savoir Jedi'' – Les Jedi souhaitant contribuer à l’agrandissement des archives Jedi devenaient des Gardiens des Traditions, un groupe dirigé par l’Assemblée des Bibliothécaires. Composée d'historiens, d'archivistes, et de bibliothécaires, chaque groupe travaillait pour accroître la connaissance et préserver le passé. *''Jedi Chercheur'' – Résolvant des théorèmes et mettant à jour les archives de l’Ordre, ces chercheurs choisissaient une spécialisation comme l'archéologie, la géologie, la biologie, les mathématiques ou l’astronomie. *''Jedi Voyant'' – Ces Jedi étaient prédisposés à recevoir des visions grâce à la Force. Ils maintenaient et mettaient à jour les holocrons de l'Ordre. Les plus réceptifs d’entre eux étaient appelés Prophètes et prévoyaient le futur de la galaxie. Jedi Sentinelle right|thumb|200px|[[Kai Justiss était un Veilleur Jedi de Kashyyyk.]] Les chevaliers cherchant un équilibre entre l'entraînement au combat intensif des Jedi Gardiens et les vues philosophiques et l'enseignement des responsabilités des Jedi Consulaires deviennent des Jedi Sentinelles. Ceux-ci traquaient tromperie, injustice et ramenaient la lumière. Ils étaient généralement employés comme éclaireurs et étaient doués en sécurité, informatique ou techniques de voleurs, ainsi qu'en diplomatie. *''Enquêteur Jedi'' – Ces Jedi étaient spécialement nommés par le Haut Conseil pour dénicher des menaces cachées et obscures envers la galaxie telle que de puissants syndicats criminels, des corruptions et conspirations envers la République et d’autres menaces de l’ombre. Ils travaillent souvent seuls sous couverture pour infiltrer des organisations suspectes ou sont occupés à investiguer des actes criminels. *''Ombre Jedi'' – Police secrète de l'Ordre, les ombres travaillaient sous la supervision du Conseil de la Première Connaissance et étaient réparties pour détruire les agents du Côté Obscur. Fortement utilisées après les Nouvelles Guerres Sith, les ombres étaient responsables de la disparition du mot "Sith" des esprits de la majorité des citoyens de la galaxie. *''Veilleur Jedi'' – ces Jedi étaient chargés de surveiller un système ou un secteur particulier, servant d'officier de liaison entre celui-ci et le Haut Conseil et la République. Ils étaient souvent doués en diplomatie et possédaient une bonne connaissance de la culture de la zone qu'ils surveillaient ; ils y avaient généralement vécu plusieurs années. Armée et guerre En temps de guerre, particulièrement quand les Sith étaient impliqués, les Jedi assumaient parfois des postes militaires et dirigeaient des unités militaires de l’armée de la République, comme durant les guerres Mandaloriennes, la Guerre Civile Jedi, les Nouvelles Guerres Sith et la Guerre des Clones. Les Jedi devenaient bien sûr des soldats, et non simplement des gardiens de la paix. Durant les nouvelles guerres Sith, l'Ordre créa l'Armée de la Lumière, une branche militaire massive composée de la majorité des Jedi actifs. *''Commandant Jedi'' – Padawan servant dans la Grande Armée de la République, le commandant Jedi est assigné à un général Jedi jusqu'à ce qu’il devienne chevalier, devenant alors lui-même général. *''Général Jedi'' – Les chevaliers et maîtres Jedi qui commandaient des troupes de la République étaient nommés généraux. Les vingt généraux les plus expérimentés étaient élevés au rang de général Jedi senior, menant les troupes et planifiant les tactiques pour l'effort de guerre. Parmi les douze membres du Conseil Jedi, dix obtiennent le rang de Haut Général Jedi, supervisant leur propre armée, mais aussi tous les autres Jedi. *''Seigneur Jedi'' – Ces seigneurs étaient des Jedi servant de commandants dans l’Armée de la lumière durant les Nouvelles guerres Sith. Le seigneur Jedi assumait ce titre principalement pour des motivations politiques. Le rang fut aboli après la guerre. L'Élu right|thumb|200px|Anakin Skywalker, l'Élu. La prophétie de l'Élu était une ancienne légende Jedi prévoyant l'arrivée d’un être devant "rétablir l'équilibre de la Force". Cette prophétie fut interprétée par Qui-Gon Jinn et d’autres Jedi, qui pensèrent que l’Élu détruirait les Sith. Jinn pensait que le jeune Anakin Skywalker était cette personne quand il le découvrit en 32 av.BY, à cause du taux exceptionnellement élevé de midichloriens dans son sang (plus de 20 000) et du fait que sa mère lui a donné naissance sans fécondation. Au départ, de nombreux Jedi crurent qu'Anakin était l’élu en voyant son incomparable pouvoir, plus grand que n'importe quel Jedi dans l’histoire. Toutefois, pendant un temps, Anakin sembla ne pas être l'élu, car il passa du Côté Obscur, et devint un des principaux acteurs de la destruction de l'Ordre Jedi. En 4 ap.BY, il se repentit en se dressant contre l'Empereur Palpatine, se sacrifiant pour sauver son fils, Luke, et détruisant finalement l'Ordre Sith. Si on ne prend pas en compte d'autres Sith contemporains, cette action prouve qu’il était bien l’élu selon la définition de Qui-Gon. Avec la mort de Sidious et Vador, la Force retrouva en effet un certain équilibre."Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith DVD commentary En coulisses Il y a une association plausible avec les titres guerriers "jed" et "jeddak" (signifiant respectivement "seigneur" et "empereur") trouvé dans les livres de Barsoom par Edgar Rice Burroughs, une série que George Lucas envisageait d'adapter en film avant de travailler sur Star Wars. Le mot "Padawan" peut même être une contrefaçon de "padwar", un faible grade dans le même univers. Le terme "Padawan" est aussi assez similaire au mot Persan "pahlawan" apparaissant dans les langages iraniens et dans l'Urdu signifiant "heros". Il est aussi possible que le nom se réfère au terme japonais "Jidai" de "jidaigeki", qui sont des films d'époque. Généralement, ce sont des films de samouraï, et les Jedi ressemblent aux samouraïs. Le terme jidai vient en fait d'une période historique japonaise, le Sengoku Jidai. Cette période fut une époque de guerre civile entre différents seigneurs de guerre japonais pour le titre de shogun durant tout le 16e siècle. Le terme de jidaigeki mentionné plus haut se réfère seulement aux films historiques. Le choix des costumes de Jedi dans le film semble être une combinaison du mysticisme oriental et du monachisme occidental : les Jedi portent un vêtement dans le style des samouraïs, couvert d'une robe de moine. Les magiciens, samouraïs, soheis, les templiers, chevaliers de la table ronde, mystiques occidentaux, taôistes, bénédictins et moines bouddhistes semblent avoir servi de sources pour ces augustes gardiens, incluant de nombreuses personnes, telles que Morihei Ueshiba, fondateur de l'Aïkido (traduit en "voie de l'unification avec l'énergie vitale", similaire à l'art des Jedi). Les Jedi peuvent aussi avoir été influencé par le concept musulman soufi de futuwwat/javanmardi, ou chevalerie spirituelle, les maîtres de ces ordres/guildes auraient été appelés "al-Jeddi." Les Jedi (incluant le concept de leur Grand Conseil composé de douze membres et peut être le mot "Padawan" lui-même) sont peut-être influencés par le concept du paladin, parangon de chevalerie et champions héroïques dans les légendes et l'histoire médiévale (avec les douze vaillants guerriers de la suite de Charlemagne, ou les douze disciples de Jésus) ; le Haut Conseil Jedi est aussi similaire au Conseil dirigeant (souvent constitué de douze anciens également) dans le catholicisme romain. Le verbe infinitif hébreux "savoir", ידע, yadah" et sa forme nominale ידיעה, yediah, "connaissance" peut aussi être une autre source possible du mot Jedi et Yoda, car le Yod י dans les Indo-European languages|langues indo-européennes se traduit par "I "J" ou "Y". Compte tenu des nombreux emprunts de George Lucas au sanskrit pour les noms de ses personnages (Yoda par exemple), une autre hypothèse soutient que Jedi viendrait du terme « Jethi », nom d'une famille de brahmanes qui auraient reçu leurs techniques martiales (lutte et vajramushti) de la divinité Krishna. Jediisme est le nom de la religion Jedi en cours d'organisation, avec des membres principalement aux États-Unis et Royaume-Uni. Apparitions *''Star Wars: La Légende des Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Le Sang de l'Empire'' *''Risques de Paix'' *''Soleils Perdus'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Dark Bane : La Voie de la destruction'' *''Dark Bane : La Règle des deux'' *''Dark Bane : La Dynastie du mal'' *''Dark Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Les Apprentis Jedi'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Vent de trahison'' *''Dark Maul : L'Ombre du Chasseur'' *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *''Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme'' (roman jeunesse) *''Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme'' (jeu vidéo) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Planète rebelle'' *''Vol vers l'infini'' *''Tempête Intergalactique'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *''Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones'' (roman) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' jeu vidéo *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * *''Point de rupture'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''The Clone Wars'' (roman) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie III)'' *''Tempête sur Cestus'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Triple Zéro'' *''True Colors'' *''Chirurgiens de l'espace'' *''Guérisseuse Jedi'' *''Yoda : Sombre Rencontre'' *''L'Épreuve du Jedi'' *''Ordre 66'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Le Labyrinthe du mal'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman jeunesse) *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (jeu vidéo) *''Commando Impérial : la 501e'' *''Crépuscule Jedi'' *''Rue des Ombres'' *''Modèles de Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''L'Aube de la rébellion'' * *''Star Wars: Le pouvoir de la Force'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir'' (roman) *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Allégeance'' *''Choix décisifs'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * *''Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque (roman)'' *''Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' (roman) *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Les Ombres de l'Empire'' *''Les Ombres de l'Empire'' (bande-dessinée) *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker et l'Ombre de Mindor'' *''Un piège nommé Krytos'' *''La guerre du Bacta'' *''Le Poing d'Acier'' *''Le Mariage de la Princesse Leia'' *''Le Fantôme de Tatooine'' *''L'Héritier de l'Empire'' *''La Bataille des Jedi'' *''L'Ultime Commandement'' *''L'Empire des Ténèbres'' *''L'Empire des Ténèbres II'' *''La Fin de l'Empire'' *''La Quête des Jedi'' *''Sombre Disciple'' *''Les Champions de la Force'' *''Moi, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vecteur Prime'' *''Assaut'' *''Naufrage'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''L'Éclipse des Jedi'' *''Point d'équilibre'' *''Recovery'' *''Conquête'' *''Renaissance'' *''Étoile après Étoile'' *''Sombre Voyage'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Le Rêve rebelle'' *''La Résistance rebelle'' *''Le Traître'' *''La Voie du destin'' *''Ylesia'' *''Les Vestiges de l'Empire'' *''Les Réfugiés'' * *''Réunion'' *''L'Ultime Prophétie'' *''La Force Unifiée'' *''Le Roi des affiliés'' *''Le Secret des Killik'' *''La Guerre de l'Essaim'' *''Trahison'' *''Descendances'' *''Tempête'' *''Exil'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Enfer'' *''Fureur'' *''Révélation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Le Faucon Millenium'' *''Proscrit'' *''Présage'' *''Abysse'' *''Revers'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Notes et références Voir aussi *Sentiment anti-Jedi *Jedi Corellien *Jedi Gris *Chevalier Impérial *Vêtements Jedi *Jensaarai *Cérémonie d'adoubement *Vieille Garde *Code Jedi Catégorie:Titres Jedi